


Am I Hallucinating?

by chick_fil_bae



Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, MariBat, Oh also, i think thats it bro, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chick_fil_bae/pseuds/chick_fil_bae
Summary: Marinette is quite sleep-deprivedIf you don't like maribat, don't read this.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Jason Todd & Roy Harper, Roy Harper & Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	Am I Hallucinating?

“Am i hallucinating? There are two hot guys in the apartment I share with jason..? Is jason gay? Am i gay? I'm not a guy..”

“Marinette… it's me..? Jason?”

“Nah jason is cute but there’s no way he's ripped, like, have you  _ met _ that dumbass??”

“Wait why did you immediately assume i’m-  _ jason _ is gay? Why didn't you ask if we were friends first?”

“Haha.. he's cute and sweet and adorable and would be a great friend but-” marinette’s voice dropped down to a whisper.

“He doesn't have friends!” marinette waved him off.

The guy with red hair started cackling.

“AH she's got you there jay.” 

The dude with black and white hair crossed his arms and pouted.

“Alright bye guys i'm either drunk or sleep deprived but either way i need sleep.” marinette stood still at the doorway before slumping down onto the floor.

“I don't feel comfy what happened”

Redhead guy started laughing so hard he fell down too. The other dude’s eyes widened before throwing his hands above his head and saying oh my god. 

“Pixie what the fuck? When was the last time you slept?”

“Uhhhh.. Like.. a week ago..?”

Other dude’s eyes widened as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

“Ope, nevermind.. Im comfy.” marinette patted Other dude’s back.

“This is my new bed. I will die before i am removed. Fuck school and normal human being things needed to survive in this hellhole called life. I wanna stay heeeeeeeere.” marinette clutched to his shoulders and refused to move.

Other dude cried out in frustration and stood still for a minute before dragging Redhead guy into marinette’s room because if he was gonna be condemned to being marinette's pillow then Redhead guy was gonna watch plays with him.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of my sleep deprived thoughts


End file.
